Potion Commotion
by Nicole White
Summary: It's sixth year for Lily Evans and the Muarders. The first day of Potions, three students are given samples of five different potions. One being a love potion and one being a luck potion. The combination of people and potions are not a good one.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own any of this. Not Lily, not James, not Snape nor Sirius. Wish I did. But I don't. Sad day.

A/N: Guys! I have two stories now! Which does mean that I have more to keep up with but still. So…please read and review!

"Books, robes, broom…there it is. And wand…wait where's my wand?" Lily asked herself as she packed once more for Hogwarts. She checked under her bed, under her desk and was in the process of checking her closet when she heard a voice.

"Pathetic Lily," it chided from the doorway, startling Lily making her jump and smash her head on the top of her closet. She emerged rubbing the top of her head and wincing. "Absolutely pathetic." It was Petunia.

"Hi Tuney." Lily said still rubbing her head where she could practically feel the bump.

"Don't call me Tuney. You've long since lost the privilege of nicknames with me Lily." Petunia snapped.

"Well excuse me." Lily replied. Her sister didn't respond for a moment and Lily returned to her search.

"You leave tomorrow." She heard Petunia say from the door. She sighed but didn't turn to look at her sister.

"Yeah I do. As I have for the past five years."

"Exactly my point."

"You didn't have a point. You merely pointed out the fact that I was leaving tomorrow." Lily snapped. "Now, if you have a point to make I would suggest making it now."

"You've left me….us every September for the past five years." Petunia said in a strained voice. "You just…you didn't even bother asking if I could come…"

"Don't blame this on me Petunia. Don't you dare blame this on me!" Lily said in a calm scary voice. "You wrote to Dumbledore asking and you couldn't go. So don't even try to make me feel guilty."

"But that's just it! You didn't even think of me! I was the one who had to write to him!"

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't think of you right then. In case you hadn't noticed I just figured out that I was a witch. A witch Petunia! Who could do magic!" Lily whirled around to face her sister, her green eyes flashing. "So I'm terribly sorry that you weren't the first thing on my mind when I was thinking about going to Hogwarts!" Petunia didn't respond. "SO if you're done berating me I'd like to finish packing." She turned back to her trunk fighting the tears of rage building up in her eyes.

"Fine." Petunia whispered from the doorway. "I'll leave. Have fun at the freak show with Snape and the rest of your freak friends." And with that she spun on her heel and left. Lily sunk to her knees in front of her trunk still fighting tears. She hadn't wanted this. She hadn't asked to be a witch and go to a fancy school and leave her family. She hadn't asked for her sister to hate her. It had just happened. She wiped her eyes and continued looking for her wand. She looked around her room wondering where it could be and saw it sitting on top of her desk near the door. She grabbed it and threw it in her trunk and was done packing. She dropped onto her bed and didn't move until her mom called her for dinner, three hours later.

The next day Lily was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with some of her friends, trying to forget the events of the previous day. They were all laughing and talking about their summer holidays when four boys walked past the compartment. A sudden quiet fell as they walked past and all of the girls eyes locked on the first one. A tall boy with messy jet black hair. Lily rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hurl.

"Oh. My. God." A girl named Kayla sighed. "James Potter is so hott. I mean he was before and now he's just…wow." She finished. Lily rolled her eyes again. Seriously? What did they see in him? He was hot headed, egotistical and self centered. What was there to like? His partners in crime were just as bad. Sirius was exactly like James and Peter was a helpless tag along. Remus wasn't so bad. He was pretty cool actually. But the rest of them were just….eww.

"I know! He's just perfect." Another girl named Izzy said.

"Are you guys serious?" Lily asked. The rest of the girls looked at her in wonderment.

"Yeah. Why?" Kayla asked.

"Hello! This is James Potter!"

"Uhhh, duh!"

"He's an insensitive prat! Not to mention egotistical and hot headed." She said exasperated.

"But he's a hott egotistical, insensitive, hot headed prat." Izzy said. Then the rest of the girls turned to talk more about James and guys in general. Lily stood up and slipped out of the compartment door, unnoticed. She honestly didn't want to be in a room full of girls who only cared about boys. She finally found an empty compartment and curled up with her book. She stayed like that for the rest of the trip. She loved her friends and would do anything for them but sometimes she just needed to think. As the train slowed and finally stopped she uncurled herself and joined the rest of her classmates in heading up to the castle. She grabbed a carriage with her best friend Amy and a couple Ravenclaw girls and they talked happily until the reached the castle. Lily stepped down out of the carriage and smiled as she saw the huge oak doors of her favorite place in the world. Amy came up behind her and smiled too.

"Good to be back isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. We're finally back where people understand us." Lily replied.

"Not that I don't love my parents but, well they just don't get it."

"I know. Trust me I know." Lily said with a sigh. "Petunia is the worst. My parents just think its crazy but Petunia…well, I don't know what she thinks." Amy looked at her friend and smiled.

"Come on, let's go." And with that she dragged Lily up the stairs and into Hogwarts.

The feast went well as always and everyone went up to their common rooms content and tired. Lily dropped into bed almost forgetting to change into her p.j.'s then fell asleep.

The next morning, Lily and Amy headed down to breakfast talking about the books they had read over the summer. Since both of them were Muggleborn they understood what it was like outside of Hogwarts in the muggle world and could relate. They were in deep discussion about a book called My Sister's Keeper as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I know! I cried so hard! And then at the end!" Lily was saying as they sat.

"Yeah. I liked that all of Sarah's points of view were from like, when Kate was being diagnosed or when Anna was having surgery." Amy said.

"Yeah the flashbacks added a certain element to the story."

"It explained the story Lils." Amy pointed out.

"I think she could have gotten away with out them really but they were still good." Amy just stared at her best friend.

"Girl you are crazy." Lily smiled and reached for the pumpkin juice. As she reached for it so did Sirius Black. Their hands touched for a split second and their eyes met. Lily's heart did something she never would have expected when she looked at black. It skipped a beat. She pulled back her hand and he grinned at her.

"Ladies first." He said. She looked at him in disbelief but he nodded.

"I think your going soft mate." Said none other than James Potter as he snatched the juice from under Lily's outstretched fingers. Lily sighed.

"Boys are so…" But before she could finish James interrupted

"Incredible?" He asked.

"Amazing?" Sirius offered.

"Immature!" Lily snapped. She turned back to Amy, her anger simmering and tried to focus on what her friend was saying. Near the end of breakfast Professor McGonagall handed out schedules. Lily skimmed it and grinned. She loved lessons and couldn't wait for them to start.

"Excellent!" Sirius said. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch!"

"And tonight I have Quidditch!" James said.

"Of course." Lily huffed. "The only thing boys care about is fighting and sports."

"Well at least we don't go for soft options like Charms." James retorted.

"At least there practical!" With that she stood up and left.

The last lesson of the day was potions. Lily walked into the dungeon classroom and was hit with the aroma of potions brewing. Potions was her favorite, and best subject. Plus she really liked Professor Slughorn. She sat down in the front of the room as always and began un packing her stuff for this class. She didn't even notice when somebody, actually two sombodies, came and sat next to her. When she did look up she realized, to her happiness, that one was Amy and the other, much to her displeasure, was Sirius. She grimaced and tried to ignore him. Just then Slughorn entered the room in his usual fashion.

"Hello and welcome to your first day of Potions!" He said happily. "First off I want to congratulate you on your high O.W.L.'s that led you to be sitting here." He beamed at everyone then turned to the table behind him gesturing to the potions. "As you can see. I have a selection of potions here and a small vial of each shall go to the person who can name them and tell me their properties. Ready?" He asked. "Can anyone tell me what this first one is?" Lily's hand shot up first. "Yes Miss. Evans?"

"That is Polyjuice Potion. Add one hair or something along those lines from the person you want to become then drink it. But it only lasts an hour."

"excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said beaming. "And the next…Miss. Evans?"

"Vertimasium. Colorless, odorless and tasteless in any drink. Three drops is enough for anyone to spill their darkest secrets. When asked a direct question that is." Lily finished.

"Another ten points. And…Miss. Evans?" Slughorn asked amused mow.

"Draught of Living Death. It's a sleeping potion right? A really powerful one."

"Yet another ten points. Well done. How about the next one?" Lily looked at it and the name was on the tip of her tongue but someone else raised their hand first. "Yes Mr. Snape?" Slughorn asked. Lily twisted in her seat and saw Severus who she hadn't seen before and grinned. He smiled back before answering the question.

"That is Felix Felicis. Liquid luck." He said.

"Yes. Quite correct. Liquid luck. Ten points to Slytherin." Slughorn said excitedly.

"Professor?" Lily asked, "Have you ever taken it?"

"Yes. Twice. Two Perfect days." He drifted off into a sort of daze for a second. "Anyway. The last one anyone?" Next to Lily Sirius's hand shot up. "Yes Mr. Black?"

"I believe that it's Amortentia. A love potion. A very powerful one at that. Its mother-of-pearl sheen is what gives it away most times. It also smells like whatever the person loves most in the world."

"Yes! And do you mind if I ask what it smells like to you?" Slughorn asked. Sirius grinned.

"To me it smells like a fire, and fresh air and warm vanilla sugar." He said the last part a little quieter than the rest but Lily still caught it and stopped breathing. Sirius knew full well that the shampoo she had used for the past 5 years.

"Excellent. Another 10 points to Gryffindor." He glanced at the clock and sighed. "I see that our first class has gotten away from us. Alright well class dismissed. Oh Miss Evans and Mr. Black and Snape please come collect your potions." The class packed up and left but Amy, Lily, Snape and Sirius stayed behind.

"Go on Amy. I'll catch up." She said and her friend turned to leave. Lily watched her and saw that she caught up with Remus and she couldn't help but smile. Then she turned and went up to the table with the various potions.

"Here you are Miss. Evans. One vial of Polyjuice potion. One of Vertimasium and one of draught of living death." He handed her all three and she took them carefully.

"Thank you sir." She said then left without another word.


	2. Happy

Disclaimer: I still don't own ANYTHING!

A/N: So I'm changing something from the last chapter involving Slughorn. Nothing huge just the fact that he only drinks Felix once. =)

Lily rolled out of bed with a sigh. It was the day before the Christmas ball. And guess who didn't have a date? Lily Evans that's who. She wished she could just crawl back into bed before her body heat faded from the sheets, but she couldn't have fallen asleep again now matter what. "

"Why am I up this early?" She mumbled to herself standing up, stretching, her long red hair falling in her face. "Routine." She muttered. Damn it all. She walked into the bathroom of the dorm as her best friend Amy was walking out, towel wrapped around her thick back, curly hair that Lily envied so much.

"Hey." Amy said cheerfully. Lily just yawned in response. "Don't look so excited! It's the day before the dance Lils. You've got time and a potion left." Amy said trying to cheer her friend up. Lily turned, this catch her ear.

"Well what should I do with it?" she asked. Amy grinned.

"Well…you could give it to me…"

"No. You got your date with Remus from Polyjuice, my turn."

"What's you do with the other one."

"I dropped it." Lily said blushing. She was such a klutz all the time.

"Well then. You could…" Amy started. "Remus said Sirius had been asking about you a lot lately." She said, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Black? Why would he want me?" Lily scoffed. "He's arrogant enough that the whole female population of Hogwarts fawns over him why would he want the one who doesn't?"

"Challenge maybe. Just slip it in his glass." Amy said flipping her towel off, her hair cascading over her shoulders. "See what he really thinks." With that she flounced out. "I'll save you a seat." She called over her shoulder leaving lily to think. Never a good thing on a day off.

"Damn it Amy." She muttered, hoping into the shower hoping the water would clear her mind of that awful idea. It didn't. She finished her shower and her mind was made up by the time she was ready. She glanced in the mirror once more and sighed. "As good as it's gonna get." She muttered and went down to breakfast with the rest of her school, slipping her Vertimasium in her pocket.

She entered the Great Hall and saw Amy sitting next to Remus and sat down next to her. She looked up and saw Sirius just across from her. 'This'll be easier than I thought.' She told herself.

"Hey Lils." Remus said smiling at her over his girlfriends head.

"Hey. How was that essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts for you?" she asked. They both had done a project on becoming an Animagus last year and Lily was pretty the possy were just unregistered so the essay had been a cinch.

"Oh it was super hard." He said rolling his eyes. She grinned and saw Sirius staring at her but looked away when she caught him. A blush slowly came over his face but it was just barely noticeable. Amy leaned over and whispered to her, "Spill his drink." She nodded and did so.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as he jumped in his seat. She quickly put napkins over it and let them soak it up. "Here." She poured him a new glass of pumpkin juice and poured the potion in. He was looking at her in the strangest way but she shrugged it off. Little did she know his own potion plan was entering soon.

Across the room Severus was watching as he poured his Felix Felicis into his juice. Before he drank it Professor came up to him.

"Snape my boy." He looked up and saw the man smiling at him. "Christmas holidays treating you well?"

"Yes sir. And you?"

"Excellent. Ah! Pumpkin juice. You don't mind do you?" Before Severus could respond, Slughorn had downed it. "Delicious. I shouldn't drink it that much but every so often isn't bad. Good day." He left Severus sitting looking stunned. His luck…gone. Just like that. He watched his professor walk to the Gryffindor table dying inside.

Sirius had slipped the love potion into Lily's drink as she fumbled to do the same to his. Now all he had to do was wait. He took a sip of his juice and did.

"Evans and Jones! How are my two favorite Gryffindors?" He asked. The girls smiled.

"Good sir. How are you?" Amy asked.

"Excellent excellent. Pumpkin juice!" The professor said again taking up Lily's glass. Sirius tensed praying that he wouldn't drink it. He took another sip of his own. "Hello Sirius, have anyone in mind for the dance?" He asked good naturedly.

"Lily Evans sir." He replied then clamped his hand over his mouth. Where had that come from? Slughorn dropped the glass and it shattered, the contents spilling all over the floor.

"Reparo." Slughorn said pointing to the cup with his wand, as Remus cleaned up the liquid. "Really Black? Well interesting. Planning on asking her soon?" He asked oblivious to the fact Lily was still there.

"Yes sir." Sirius said without thinking. He couldn't stop talking! Or at least telling the truth. Lily was turning red and sinking lower on the bench.

"Ask her then! My boy ask her! Opportunity strikes once!" with that and a wave he was off. Lily was scarlet as was Sirius. The potion had done it's job. Lily looked up and grinned feebly.

"Well Lily, I guess you know now. Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course I would Sirius." She replied.

"Tonight at six then?" she nodded. Amy smiled leaning into her boyfriend.

"Well we better be off!" She said sitting up suddenly. "We have to find you an outfit! And make up and everything! Lily we have so much to do!" Amy drug her bust friend out of her seat and the Great Hall. And the rest of the day was just that. Preparation for the dance that night. Finally it was five forty-five and they were almost ready. Amy was in a pure white dress with small gold heels while Lily was in a black dress with red heels and her hair down around her shoulders. The two girls went to the common room to their loving dates. Lily walked to Sirius and smiled.

"Well…here we are." She said.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"Thanks. You look good too." They walked down to the Great Hall quietly and entered to a favorite song of Lily's. "Oh I love this song!" With that Sirius pulled her to the floor and they danced. The song carried them through the steps and Lily leaned her head against Sirius' chest. HE pulled her close until the dance was over. They stopped and she looked up at him, and he smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"TO be your friend was all I ever wanted, to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. And it came true." He whispered. She smiled and leaned into him again. It had worked, she thought. It worked anyway, Sirius thought.

Across the room Slughorn was talking to Dumbledore and stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Those two. I've been wanting them together for ages and there they are." Slughorn said happily. Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh Slughorn. How happy the days are. I pray they stay so."

A/N: The End! What do you think? You know the button below this? Click and let me know! I'd love it! Thanks!!


End file.
